Le rêve des Voldemort
by Anne-Catherine.B
Summary: Tom rêve de pouvoir.C'est ce que l'intrigante Angèle Voldemort se proposera de lui offrir.Mais quel en est vraiment le prix?


Annonce : premier chapitre reécrit. Les autres viendrons. En espérant que cela vous plaise.

Le Rêve des Voldemorts

Chapitre 1 La préfète au regard étrange

Tom n'aurait su dire si ses prévisions avaient été justes, mais il était bien préfet en chef en fin de compte. C'était un élève brillant, craint et respecté de ses camarades, et il avait su convaincre le directeur qu'il était une personne de confiance. Il savait pourtant que le professeur Dumbledor n'était pas du même avis que cette imbécile qui dirigeait poudlard, et c'était cela qui l'avait fait douter de sa nomination. Il avait eu tord de croire que le barbue réussirait à faire changer le point de vu de Dippets. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il fallait sous estimer celui qui l'avait sortit de l'orphelinat, il avait un œil sur lui, pas de doute possible. Ces dernières années s'annonçaient sous le signe du secret.

Quand il arriva sur le quai 9 3/4 ce qu'il vit ne le surprit pas le moindre du monde, et surtout il n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Il avança parmi la foule des élèves et des parents, se frayant un chemin sans mal car les personnes s'écartaient généralement devant lui. Il était indubitablement imposant, et son visage strict ne donnait pas envie d'avoir affaire à lui. La grande majorité des étudient savaient qui il était, et l'insigne rutilent qui arborait dissuadait les quelques inconscients qui se seraient risqué à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il était en un sens satisfait de cette considération particulière que les autres lui portaient car il détestait qu'on l'embête pour rien.

Il rejoignit la première voiture sans un regard pour personne. Il les méprisait de toutes façon, alors quelle pouvait être l'intérêt de s'abaisser à faire des courbettes et des sourires qui ne lui apporteraient rien. Il n'avait pas besoin de leurs amitiés, leurs obéissances étaient la seule chose qu'il attendait d'eux à son égard. C'était un Jedusor, c'était normal. Il grimpa dans le wagon, et arpenta le couloir d'un pas assuré jusqu'au compartiment qui lui était destiné, avec celui ou celle qui partagerait ses fonctions.

Voila un sujet qui était fâcheux. Il n'aimait pas partager, il aimait être le maître. Mais il ne craignait pas grand-chose, il n'aurait qu'à soumettre sous vis-à-vis et le rendre incapable de toute action contre lui. Un pantin de plus n'était jamais totalement inutile, surtout s'il avait la possibilité d'accéder aux même lieux que lui, en cas de problème il pourrait le faire accuser à sa place, un peu comme ce stupide demi géant d'Hagrid. Un poufsoufle serait très bien dans ce rôle, ou pourquoi pas un petit griffon.

Il fût interrompu pas le professeur Dumbledor lui-même qui frappa à la vitre du compartiment avant d'entrer. Celui-ci souriait largement, et sa robe de sorcier bleu pervenche lui donnait l'air de quelqu'un d'un peu trop sur son nuage pour être considéré comme normal. Quoique, pour Tom il n'était pas normal qu'un type collectionne des pots de chambre, bien qu'à la vérité il se soucia peut de cela, car Dumbledor, aussi dérangé fut il, était un adversaire qui comptait.

« Bonjour Tom, s'exclama t-il »

« Bonjour professeur, répondit celui-ci. Qu'est qui me vaut votre visite ? »

Le sourire du barbue s'accentua encore sous le regard sombre de Tom qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis son arrivé. Il était étrange que l'homme en robe bleu soit ici et non à pourdlard. Il commençait déjà à l'observer ou avait il vraiment quelque chose d'important à faire avec lui. Il attendit une réponse mais elle tardait un peu à son goût. Le professeur après un bref coup d'œil dans le couloir fini enfin par donner la raison de sa venue.

« Je suis là pour vous présenter la personne qui partage vos fonctions. »

« Et qui est ce ? »

« Vous allez le savoir très vite, rit le sorcier. Mlle Voldemort par ici, lança il à voix forte en sortant en partit du compartiment. »

Il rerantra et laissa place à une nouvelle arrivante. La chose la plus surprenante était l'uniforme aux couleurs de serpenta qu'elle avait déjà sur le dos, avoir deux vert comme préfets en chef n'arrivait pas toutes les années. Mais hormis cela, Tom qui ne faisaient que peu attention à ses camarades, ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir déjà croisé cette fille.

« Aidez là Tom, je vous pris, dit le professeur. »

S'exécutant à contre cœur, ce qu'il ne laissa pas voir, se leva pour attraper la poignet de la valise de la jeune fille. Il frôla alors ses mains un instant, mais il fut surprit car elles étaient glacées, il frissonna à ce bref contact. Il ne faisait pas froid en ce jour de rentré et ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Il rangea vite la valise dans les filets prévus à cet effet, puis il se rassit.

Une sorte de curiosité l'avait envahi des lors, et il se décida à observer plus attentivement à quoi elle ressemblait. Peut être y aurait il une réponse. Elle n'était pas bien grande, petite était même le mot qui était le plus évocateur pour sa taille. Il fallait ajouter à cela un corps de faible constitution, maladivement mince, avec une peau mortellement blanche. Le visage était beau et les traits fins quoique le tint fut trop palot et les lèvres blêmes. La coiffure n'avait rien d'apprêté, les cheveux avait été coupé très cours, mais ils repoussaient déjà, indiscipliné et plein d'épis. Leurs couleurs si sombre lui rappelait la tinte de sa propre chevelure.

« Tom, je vous présente donc Angèle Voldemort. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien. »

Ainsi elle s'appelait Angèle, mais au fond il doutait que cela lui serve. Il revint vers elle qui d'ailleurs le regarder sans ciller et sans entre inquiété le moins du monde, non plus. La couleur de ses iris était indéfinissable, volatile, elle changeait en même temps que la lumière qui s'y reflétait. Mais il n'eu pas s'inquiéter plus longtemps de ce surprenant regard qui le fixait.

« Voici deux enveloppes, une pour chacun, ainsi que vos passes. »

Le professeur leurs tendit à l'un comme à l'autre un grande enveloppe de papier beige et granuleux au saut de l'école, de même que deux gros anneaux desquels pendaient des clés de différant métaux, tailles et formes. Tom se saisit des objets qui lui étaient offert pour en prendre pleine possession avec une satisfaction invisible. Dumbledor croisa les mains et regarda tour à tour ses deux élèves avec bienveillance.

« Tout est là, maintenant je vous laisse savourer le voyage. »

C'est sur ces quelques mots qu'il prit congé, laissant les deux préfets en tête à tête. Le silence régnait dans le compartiment, dehors les derniers passagers montaient dans leurs voitures. La jeune femme épaules contre la vitre, observait passivement le quai, les mains jointes sur ses genoux. Elle ne semblait que peu incline à parler, il ne l'était pas vraiment plus de toute façon.

Qu'elle soit à serpantard ne le dérangeait nullement. Il y aurait moins de conflits, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais envisageait avec une personne originaire d'une autre maison. Elle avait l'air fragile, sans doute n'aurait il pas de mal à la faire aller dans le sens qu'il désirait.

Le train démarra peu de temps après et quitta enfin la gare. Le voyage se passa tout aussi silencieusement qu'il avait commencé. Cette fille ne dormait pas, mais elle était étrangement lointaine, ailleurs. Lui, il se sentait particulièrement ignoré, comme si le fait qu'il fût là ou non, ne changeait rien. Il n'aimait pas ça, et il la trouva arrogante d'avoir une telle attitude.

La vérité c'est qu'il détestait tellement se comportement, cette sensation de ne pas exister pour cette fille, qu'il sentit un sorte de rage monter peu à peu en lui. Elle devint insoutenable alors que celle qui en était à l'origine restait toujours muette et immobile. Il ne cessait plus de la regarder, jusqu'à ce qu'il fût impossible de ne s'apercevoir de rien. Personne n'avait jamais osée agir de la sorte avec lui.

« Regarde moi, ordonna t-il avec autorité. »

Il ne pouvait p as contenir cette colère qu'elle avait éveillé en lui, il était insatisfait. Il voulait que la vois, il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il était là. Il voulait juste. Elle resta impassible face à cet excès de colère soudain qui aurait alarmé jusqu'à la plus grosse brute de serpantard. Voila qui était d'autant plus rageant, se fait tenir tête par une petite fille frêle et maladive. Peu être allait il finalement avoir plus de mal avec elle qu'il ne l'avait jugé à première vu.

Il voulu réitérer une seconde fois son ordre, mais les mots n'eurent pas le temps de sortir de sa bouche, qu'elle bougea quelques peu et que son visage se tourna vers le sien. Il n'avait pas totalement de satisfaction, ne faisait elle ça que pour ne pas avoir à entendre sa voix ? Puis leurs regards se croisèrent longuement pour ne plus se quitter. Cette statue de glace au regard hypnotique lui faisait perdre toute notion de ce qui se passait au de là de ces cils noirs et humides. Il se voyait, il voyait son propre regard et non celui d'une autre.

Ce qui se passait en lui n'était pas aussi inconnu qu'il aurait put le croire. Angèle Voldemort…et ce nom semblait lui être soufflé de toute part. Le silence, le temps si distendu éveillait chez lui le souvenir de ce jour où ils avaient mis les pieds à Poudlard. Tom n'aimait pas penser au passé, et plus jeune elle était déjà entrée dans sa vie pour le déranger. Son nom était déjà synonyme de tabous sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, sans que personne ne sus pourquoi. Il y avait des choses dont on ne connaissait ni la cause, ni les conséquences, mais qui s'imprégnait dans les mœurs au fil du temps et des générations.

Il avait oublié, voila tout. Il avait oublié la petite fille qui l'avait regardé ce jour là dans ce même train. Il avait oublié le silence qui avait suivit l'annonce de son nom. A défaut d'avoir put éliminé ce qui lui avait parus dérangement chez elle à cette époque il l'avait oublié, et elle semblait avoir fait de même. Ou alors cela n'avait pas eu d'incidente chez elle.

Lorsque le contact se brisa entre eux, il ne put que remarquer que le paysage avait changé et que la lumière avait indubitablement baissé. Sans attendre d'avantage d'un tel instant qui c'était écoulé, il se leva presque immédiatement et sortie du compartiment sans se retourner.

Dans le couloir qu'il traversa pour rejoindre certaines de ses connaissances, l'atmosphère était plus bruyante, moins intrigante. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimait ce genre de chose, mais c'était normal. Il y avait ce qu'il n'aimait pas mais qu'il supporté et il y avait ce qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il ne détestait pas vraiment. A vrai dire la comparaison était difficile.


End file.
